Mysterious House
by Tiara Lita H61
Summary: "Aku tidak mau melewati jalan itu lagi sudah cukup sampai di Yoichi"/"Guren-san hati-hati"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Takaya Kagami Warning:AU,OOC,Typo(S) and Crack Pair Disore hari yang mendung terlihat dua siswi sedang berjalan bersama sambil bersenda gurau.  
Namun tiba-tiba siswi berambut merah muda menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap ngeri sebuah rumah kosong.  
"Ada apa Krul-chan?" Ucap siswi berambut hitam.  
"Daijobu Shigure-chan hanya saja setiap aku melewati rumah ini seperti ada yang memperhatikanku." Ucap Krul mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah itu.  
"Apa kamu..." Ucapan Shigure terhenti karena Krul memotongnya.  
"Aku tidak takut dengan hal seperti itu." Ucap Krul dengan keringat dingin.  
"Benarkah?,kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan." Ucap Shigure menarik tangan Krul dan memaksa Krul masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Brak!

"Buka pintunya !" Teriak Krul Histeris.  
"Tidak akan." Ucap Shigure menahan kenop pintu rumah tersebut.  
"Kumohon." Ucap Krul ketakutan melihat sesosok perempuan berambut biru tengah memandanginya.  
"Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Shigure memasang Headsetnya.  
"Shigure-chan cepatlah." Teriak Krul mulai menitikan air matanya.  
"Nee-chan ayo bermain denganku." Ucap anak perempuan itu sudah mencengkram kaki Krul dengan kukunya yang tajam.  
"Itai..." Teriak krul kesakitaan.  
"Krul-chan." Teriak Shigure sembari membuka pintu dan melihat kaki Krul yang terluka.  
"Sakit sekali." Ucap Krul memegangi kakinya.  
"Gomen...ayo kuantar pulang dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi nanti." Ucap Shigure membantu Krul Berjalan.

Ashita Second Shibuya High School

Terlihat wanita bersurai merah muda tengah berjalan tertatih tatih.  
" soal yang kemarin." Ucap Shigure merasa sangat bersalah.  
"Daijobu,lagipula ini hanya luka kecil." Ucap Krul mencoba menenangkan.  
"ini sudah jam pelajaran." Ucap seorang laki-laki dibelakang mereka.  
"Ha'i Kureto-sensei." Ucap mereka berdua duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Teng!Teng!

"Krul-chan,ingin menitip makanan ?" Tanya Shigure menawarkan diri.  
"Tidak usah repot-repot Shigure-chan,lagipula aku sudah membawa bekal." Ucap Krul menunjukkan bekalnya.  
"Boleh aku ikut makan bersama kalian" Ucap Mikaela dibalas anggukan dari Krul.  
"Jika butuh sesuatu bilang saja merasa sangat tidak enak karena kejadian kemarin." Ucap Shigure menunduk.  
"Kalau begitu aku ingin kamu makan bersamaku." Ucap Krul dibalas senyuman Shigure.  
"Ha'i." Ucap Shigure bersemangat.

Pulang Sekolah

Shigure P.O.V

'aku harus cepat pulang sebelum hujan turun.' Batinku berlari melewati rumah kosong yang kemarin.  
Bruk!  
"Itai." Ucapku kesakitan karena tersandung saat berlari.  
Akupun terkejut melihat apa yang tadi membuatku tersandung adalah sebuah kepala anak perempuan yang kemarin Krul ceritakan padaku.  
"Nee-chan,apa kamu melihat tubuhku." Ucap kepala tanpa tubuh itu.  
"Kyaa!" Teriakku kaget dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Shigure P.O.V END Normal P.O.V

"Shigure-chan sudah sadar ?" Ucap Gadis bersurai lavender.  
"Shinoa-chan,kenapa aku ada disini ?" Ucapku berusaha berdiri.  
"kemarin Kure-nii menemukanmu pingsan di jalan jadi dia membawamu kesini." Ucap Shinoa menjelaskan.  
"Sudah jam berapa ini kita terlambat." Teriak Shigure histeris.  
"tenang saja Shigure-chan inikan hari sabtu." Ucap Shinoa menghela nafas kasar.  
"Oh,ya aku lupa,maaf telah merepotkanmu." Ucap Shigure membungkukkan badannya.  
"Tidak masalah,lebih baik kamu sarapan saja." Ucap Kureto yang baru datang sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan.  
T.B.C Maaf jika ceritanya kurang akan berusaha di cerita berikutnya. Jaa~ "Mind to Review?" Ucap Yuichiro mengangkat papan tulisan Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami Warning : Death Chara , OOC , Typo(S) , Crack Pair dan Alur Cepat

Pairing  
Shigure x Kureto  
Krul x Mikaela  
Slight  
Krul x yoichi  
(bisa berubah sewaktu waktu)

~ Balasan Review ~  
Arigatou atas kalau chapter duanya kurang menarik dan chapter sebelumnya sangat pendek.

Happy Reading Minna

Dirumah Kediaman Saotome...  
*Yoichi P.O.V*  
"Yoichi-kun,Bagaimana kalau kita sangat bosan dirumah?" kira-kira begitu isi pesan dari Krul-chan untuk ku.  
"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" Balas ku di pesan. Akupun mengambil kunci mobil ku dan segera bergegas menuju rumah Krul-chan.  
Diperjalanan menuju rumah Krul-chan...  
Akupun mendadak mengerem mobil ku saat melihat anak kecil berambut blonde tengah berdiri tepat di depan mobil ku. Akupun keluar dari mobil pribadi ku dan mulai mendekati anak kecil itu.  
"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya ku saat mendengar anak kecil itu terisak.  
"Nii-san, Aku ingin bermain" Ucap anak kecil itu serak. Akupun mengambil boneka beruang yang di bawa nya, ya hanya agar ia senang saja. Tapi...  
"Nii-san kembali kan tangan ku" ucap anak kecil itu tersenyum menyeringai ke arah ku.  
ya, ternyata tangan nya terlepas dari tubuh nya.  
"Gomen, aku harus pergi seseorang sedang menunggu ku" ucap ku pergi meninggalkan anak kecil itu sendirian.  
Bruk! akupun terjatuh.  
Ternyata kaki ku telah di pegang oleh tangan anak kecil itu.  
"Nii-san jangan pergi kita kan belum bermain" ucap anak kecil itu mulai mendekati ku.  
"Aku sedang buru-buru lebih baik bermain dengan orang lain saja. Lagipula kenapa harus dengan ku?" ucap ku mencoba melepas kan tangan nya dari kaki ku. Tapi, tangan anak kecil itu sangat susah untuk di lepas. Tangan itu serasa sudah menempel di kaki ku sekarang.  
"Tapi aku ingin bermain bersama Nii-san" ucap nya menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan kaca kearah ku. Seperti nya ia kesal pada ku karena tidak mengajak nya bermain.

'Bagaimana ini !' Batinku sambil berusaha mencoba berlari namun kakiku terasa beku.  
"SHINE !" Ucap anak berambut pirang itu melemparkan pecahan kaca itu.  
PRANG!  
Terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca,namun aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit.  
Normal P.O.V  
"kamu tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Yuichiro membantu Yoichi berdiri.  
"Daijobu,Arigatou Yuu-san." Ucap Yoichi mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.  
"kenapa kamu hanya diam saja ketika kaca dari rumah tua itu terjatuh dan untuk apa kamu memandangi pintu rumah itu ?" Ucap Yuichiro tak mengerti.  
"Tadi disini ada anak perempuan bersurai pirang dia mau membunuhku." Ucap Yoichi sambil menunjuk anak perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya di halaman rumah itu.  
"dari tadi disini kamu hanya berhalusinasi." Ucap Yuichiro meyakinkan.  
"Baiklah lupakan saja hal kamu mau ikut denganku kerumah Krul-chan ?" Ucap Yoichi menawarkan.  
"Iie." Ucap Yuichiro menolak halus.  
"ya,sudah kalau begitu aku jaa." Ucap Yoichi berlalu.

T.B.C  
Maaf jika masih kurang panjang ceritanya dan kurang Please :3


End file.
